runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Call to Arms
*Completed Hero of the Wind *Completed Ghosts Ahoy *Completed The Great Brain Robbery *Have access to Zanaris *Have access to Legends' Guild *Minimum Combat level of 110 |items= *Spade *50 Unstrung willow shortbows *8 Rune full helms *A Knife *Gloves of Silence *Helm of Neitiznot *35 Coal ore *Black Armour Set (Except Shield) *Dragon Hatchet *8,000,000 coins }} Getting Started Speak to King Roald at Varrock Castle. He will tell you that Drakath is setting up camp at the Wilderness and he wants you to gather up the men to attack him. He says before you attack the camp, you need to cut off their supply lines. Their supplies will be coming from Port Phasmatys. He also states that Port Phasmatys is heavily guarded by Drakath's mercenaries. Beside that, Drakath has assigned one of his high ranked officers Commander Astaroth to take control of Morytania. Everyone there will be under his command. To start off you need to find a way to get to Port Phasmatys and eliminate the supply line to Drakath's Camp. Port Phasmatys Before heading off to Port Phasmatys, you will need some armour to disguise as a Black Knight. You will need the following: *Black Full Helm *Black Platebody *Black Platelegs Head off to Morytania. When you cross the river, make sure you are wearing your Black Full Helm, Black Platebody and Black Platelegs or you three Archmages will spawn and teleport you to any random place in RuneScape with only 1 HP remaining. You will notice Black Knights roaming everywhere in Canifis. Head towards Port Phasmatys and there will be a new gate at the entrance. Attempting to cross the gate and two dragonkin guards will say: "You have no business up ahead. Leave now or we are forced to turn you in to the master!" Go back to Canifis and talk to Chief Black Guard next to the bank. He will tell you that Canifis acts as a west Guard Post to guard Port Phasmatys. He also tells you that Port Phasmatys is sending out troops to Harmony Island for the second phase of Drakath's plans. Stop questioning him now or else he will get suspicious and orders any nearby Black Knights to attack you. Go back to Varrock and report to King Roald. Drakath's Plans When you return to Varrock Castle, speak to King Roald and tell him about the second phase. He is puzzled and he wants you to go investigate. He sent out one of his mercenaries to meet you at the entrance to Canifis. don't forget your Black Armour. Proceed towards Morytania and cross over the river. When you get over the other side, you see the mercenary dead on the ground, surrounded by Black Knights. You wonder to yourself if its possible they could tell someones identity right through their armour? You hesitate for a moment, then one of the Black Knights calls you over and tells you to dispose of the body into the river. Go over to the dead body and click on it to pick it up. Go to the river and select the 'Dump' option. Once you dumped the body into the river, the Black Knights head back to Canifis. Before returning to Varrock to report the news, head over to the Chief Black Guard next to the bank and ask him about his day. He will tell you it wasn't so pleasant and while he tries to remember something that happened earlier, pickpocket him. You will receive a note. Do not walk away but continue talking to prevent suspicion. After a few more lines of talking, unrelated to the Second Phase or the supplies being brought to the Wilderness, tell him that your shift is almost starting. He will dismiss you so you can walk away from now. Cross over the river and return back to Varrock. Before reporting to King Roald, read the note that you pickpocketed. It says: :"Raktuber 14th, Drakath has plans on something really big going on. Few days ago he threw some Knights into incarceration and told me to watch over them 24/7. They must be some really important people. Shortly then, I heard those Knights were executed. Also I heard that Astaroth is planning on taking Falador by himself. He seems a bit too ahead of himself nowadays. But before that Drakath has ordered me to watch over Canifis for Astaroth while he manages the supply route from Phasmatys to Camp. Heh..... it seems as if everyday will be a busy day for me. I feel sorry for Gillard though, being sent to Prifddinas to help out watch over the Dracosteeds. Drakath really has the entire thing planned out." So there is more to this plan than just attacking Varrock. Go back to Varrock castle and report these things to King Roald: *The death of the mercenary *Astaroth's attack on Falador *Troops being sent to Harmony island *Dracosteeds assembled at Prifddinas *The execution of the knights King Roald is enraged from the information and orders his troops to go and attack Port Phasmatys immediately. You try to tell him to keep his cool, but he insists on ending Drakath's reign once and for all. The remnants of the Varrockian Army attack Port Phasmatys which leaves Varrock Vulnerable to attacks. And when things couldn't have gotten any worse, Astaroth appears and sets Varrock ablaze! Astaroth When fighting Astaroth, you will be teleported to another Varrock isolated from all the other players. This is to prevent confusion between the players when others are doing the quest. Fighting Astaroth is not easy. He is level 310 and is invulnerable to melee damage. He appears at the centre of Varrock square. If you need to, run west towards the Grand Exchange to stock up on food supplies, potions and magic/range equipment. Be sure to bring a dwarf multicannon along if you have one and also if possible bring along a Summoning Familiar. Once you are ready, go to Varrock square and attack Astaroth. As you begin attacking Astaroth, immediately switch on Protect from Melee. Piety or Chivalry is recommended if you have unlocked them. Astaroth will use only melee but his damage is insanely high. He hits in the range of up to 400-850 if you do not have prayer on. If you brought your dwarf multicannon, remember to set it up a good distance from Astaroth (preferably the centre). Whenever your health is below 200, Eat! Astaroth will, at times, concentrate all his strength into one powerful slash that could instantly kill you if you hadn't enough Life Points. Once you brought him down to 10% health, he will taunt you and disappear. The fires in Varrock will reside and you will then appear back in the original Varrock. Go back to Varrock castle and speak to King Roald. The Plan When you speak to King Roald, he tells you that the attack on Port Phasmatys wasn't a complete success because they didn't manage to destroy the supply crates or the freighters docked there. But they managed to capture a handful of high ranking officers including Captain Faharmeth. However, they couldn't find any sign of Commander Astaroth anywhere at Port Phasmatys. You tell him that awhile ago, he attacked Varrock while they were gone. You managed to defeat him but he fled just before you could kill him. You tell the King that Astaroth might attack Falador once more and with an even stronger form of himself. King Roald tells you to leave that to the White Knight's for now while he assigns you to another task. He wants you to go and find out what is going on at Harmony Island. He also tells you that you need to get 3 other players to help you as well. Infiltration Troops are being sent from Port Phasmatys to Harmony Island. You have to go and find out whats going on there before Drakath is ready for his next attack. Before you begin infiltrating Harmony Island, you need to gather up some supplies: Either *A Chisel *A Spade *A Tinderbox *Gloves of Silence Or *8 Explosive potions (bring more in case you drop some) *2 Rope *A Tinderbox *Yew logs *A lot of food (preferably sharks or better) Or *A rope *Any type of poison potion *Full Black Armour *Any type of poisoned dagger Or *10 Coal ore *Any type of logs *A tinderbox *A rope *An explosive potion (bring two just in case you drop one) You will also need 3 more players to join in. Head over to Port Sarim on a Crowded world. Head over to the pier where the Lady Lumbridge is and you will notice a larger platform extending out from the old pier. There are small boats tied to the platform. There is a Misthalin operative standing at the end of the platform. Over here is where the grouping begins. Unlike any other group quest before, you are given a roster where you can invite players to join your group and assign them to tasks. Similar to barbarian assault, there is a table next to the operative where you can pick up your rosters. Once you have gathered 3 players, enter any one of the boats. You are given a confirmation before entering the boat, if you have any missing supplies, so you can go back and get them. Once in, the boat will take you ashore on a blind spot on Harmony Island. The island is heavily guarded by Dragonkin Knights and Soldiers. From here is where your group members are assigned to do their tasks: Gather Information Players assigned to this task must gather information on the island. Sabotage Assassination Diversion